A new dragon
by tigeraangel
Summary: This is story about Kagome and her adventure in a new world
1. Chapter 1

All I remember was pain, unbelievable pain, as I opened my eyes. I noticed I was adrift, surrounded by water. Panic set in immediately. I couldn't breathe, couldn't see the surface. I noticed that my arms where no longer human. They were black scaled arms that looked dragon's arms, but the need to breathe was overwhelming any curiosity. I broke to the surface, gasping for much needed air. My new dragon arms flailed in the water, desperate to keep my head above the surface.

I start to feel something different and new almost instinctual. Suddenly the world no longer held two directions, down or across. _Up_ became a new option. I launched myself in the air, and instead of coming down, rose higher, higher up.

I let out a roar as I noticed how high I am; a new panic starts to set in as I descend back down. As the water gets closer and closer, my instincts kick in as I float above the water. I scan my eyes across the water. I look down and notice that I no longer look like Kagome. I'm now a beautiful black dragon with blue eyes. I open my mouth and I have no teeth! I shake my head and close my eyes and open my mouth again and there are my teeth.

I look to the side and see wings! Wings! Well that would explain why I'm flying at this moment duh! I think to myself.

As I look back up I notice that spikey outcroppings rearing up directly ahead of me, jutting out of the water, coming concerningly closer. I lean to left a little, to see if I would move in that direction, and I move slightly to the left. I learn more to the left and I miss the small outcropping. There are more ahead, and I familiarise myself with flight by weaving between the outcrops. I start to tire quickly, and keep an eye out for a more permanent land formation. I spot a cliff face that has some grass and land near small tree to cover me from the sun. Or at least I try. Having never flew before, I stumble a little and tumble to the ground. With a huff I raise myself up, casting a quick glance around to make sure nobody witnessed that embarrassment.

 _Ok Kagome, you are for some reason a dragon…. How do I end up in these situations? What do I remember… GOD WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER!_

I make my way over to the tree to try get some rest to clear my head. I close my eyes, and I guess I was more tired then I thought, because I fell asleep almost right away.

I open my eyes immediately, but that clarity I felt a moment ago is gone. It still looks like the same place, the outcropping I landed on, but it now feels hazy and indistinct. I try to focus my vision on the outcroppings I passed just a short while ago, and find I can't.

"Hello Kagome" the dragon says. I whirl around, still in my dragon form, to confront a mirror image of myself. The dragon, my mirror counterpart, looks at me with exasperation.

"Um…Hello…Wh…Where am I? What is going on? Why am I A DRAGON!" I yell.

"You done?" the dragon replied. I calm down a bit and nod, still overwhelmed by the fact am talking to _and apparently am_ a dragon.

"Good, now you may not be human anymore but you are something better. You are now in a different world where dragons and people co-exist! The people refer to themselves as 'Vikings'. You are a rare species called a Night Fury. You were brought here because this world needs you as a Night Fury. When you wake up, you will be in a island called Berk. In the town, where they have learned to live together in harmony with dragons, there is also another Night Fury. You don't have to worry about that, however."

"WAIT WHAT! First you tell me that I need to go a town and where there just happens to be another Night Fury who let me guess is a MALE... and you haven't told me the first thing about why, or even how, or even what to do when I get there? Or how I am here to begin with? I will not be anyone's TOY anymore!"

The dragon loses a mighty roar that shakes the ground, immediately quelling my resistance. "Enough! You need to get over being human and start realising what you are, I know YOU Kagome, I know because I've been watching you. YOU accepted a half demon. YOU adopted a young fox demon. YOU got a demon slayer and monk to come together as a family when they had lost all hope. YOU have been through hell and back with the jewel and I know YOU can do this." said the dragon as she disappeared…

I woke up with a start, and looked around to get my surroundings. Right away, I notice that I'm no longer on the outcropping I fell asleep on. I'm now near a small pond surrounded by rocks, with some recent sign of activity. I get up and take a drink of water. Once I finish I take a look a good look at myself. A completely midnight black reflection stares at me, the only colour being a hint of blue in the eyes staring back at me. _All that is left of my humanity_ I think.

I open my mouth and I have no teeth! I start to panic, I run my tongue over were my teeth were meant to be. I hear some fish splashing in the pond, the first rumbles of hunger kick in. As soon as I start thinking about the fish, my teeth pop out.

I try to catch the fish but I have no luck, I am too clumsy in my new body. In my frustration, I let out scream, and nearly bowl myself over in fright when a bellow of flame erupts from my mouth. A remnant of the dream dragon's voice comes back to me, as if I am remembering something I have forgotten. _If you want to breathe fire, or create a beam of fire, just concentrate on fire and where you want to aim. It will come. If you want to eat or use your teeth just concentrate. It will come more easily over time._

After this voice comes into my head, I hear a mighty roar and then the beating of wings moving closer towards me.

Toothless performs some more acrobatics in the air, for the sheer joy of it, as his rider whoops in sheer thrill and excitement. Toothless roars again, in excitement, but there is a hint of longing in Toothless' voice. He longs for a partner, but he knows there are no more Night Furies. He knows that as much as he looks, as much as he feels the need, there is nobody out in the world for him. As he laments, he hears a roar… a unique roar. It rocks him to his core. Toothless looks around to see if he could see anything. Just then he sees fire in the air…

Hiccup, on top of Toothless's back, shouts his concern. "Did you hear that? It sounds like a dragon in distress! Down there buddy, let's go take a look!"

Toothless and Hiccup descended down onto the pond where they heard the roar, the same pond where Toothless and Hiccup met. There, they met the first Night Fury they have seen since Toothless – a Night Fury they will soon learn is more then she looks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone i know its been alooooooooooooooong time but i have lost my beta reader for my stories so in order to get back in to it im hoping that there is someone out there that can help me in my stories

thank you for your time


End file.
